1. A. To extend the theortical and empirical differentiation of the concept of locus of control, especially as it applies to the inquiry behaviors of elementary students classified as externals. 1.B. To compare and describe the ways in which children classified either as externals or as internals conduct two simple science investigations that differ in level of structure and in which cue selection and utilization is under the control of the subject, i.e., to examine the problem solving strategies of externals and internals when confronted with two investigations which differ in level of structure but not in conceptual complexity. 2. To determine whether there is an interaction between level of task structure and locus of control in predicting performance. 3. To determine whether the verbal language employed by externals to discuss their procedures and findings differ in any significant way from that employed by internals. 4. To examine how externals and internals compare on certain task-related outcome variables; a) acquisition and retention of information, b) task persistence, c) type and number of questions asked, d) quantity and quality of explanations offered, e) occurrence and quality of statements that tie inferences to evidence. 5. To compare the predictive validity of three locus of control measures. 6) To obtain the composite factor structure for the three locus of control measures and to determine by multiple regression techniques the efficacy of the factors as predictors of performance. The method consists of presenting to 240 sixth graders identified as externals or as internals two science problems which vary in their degree of structure (high and low structure) but not in cognitive complexity. Subjects receive a set of materials to conduct the investigation. Cue selection and use are potentially under the subject's control. The strategies employed and the language used by the two groups in reaching a solution will be studied to obtain diagnostically useful information on externals as well as to relate the various strategies observed to a specified set of performance outcomes. Contrasts with internals will be made.